bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Volume 1
：オリジン |romaji title = Midoriya Izuku: Orijin |pages = 192 (Japanese) 192 (English) |jp release = November 4, 2014 ISBN 978-40-8880264-0 |eng release = August 4, 2015 ISBN 978-14-2158269-6 |previous = N/A |next = Volume 2 }} is the first volume of the My Hero Academia series. Cover and Volume Illustration The background of the colored cover is yellow, and the title logo is white with a shade of red. The author's name is printed in black. Many Pro Heroes and U.A. Teachers are in front of the yellow background printed in red. All Might is in front of the Pro Heroes and U.A. teachers, smiling. Izuku Midoriya is in the center of the cover, in front of All Might, wearing his middle school uniform with an excited look on his face. On the spine, Izuku is featured, this time on his U.A. uniform, also on a yellow background. The volume illustration features Izuku, Katsuki Bakugo, Ochaco Uraraka and Tenya Iida walking through U.A.'s front gates. The back cover depicts Mt. Lady posing for a shampoo commercial, and Kamui Woods being featured in an anti-littering commercial. Author's Notes Volume Summary Middle school student Izuku Midoriya wants to be a hero more than anything, but he hasn’t got an ounce of power in him. With no chance of ever getting into the prestigious U.A. High School for budding heroes, his life is looking more and more like a dead end. Then an encounter with All Might, the greatest hero of them all, gives him a chance to change his destiny… Chapters *001: ：オリジン|Midoriya Izuku: Orijin}} *002: |Unare Kin'niku}} *003: |Nyūshi}} *004: *005: |Harisakero Nyūgaku}} *006: に ることを|Ima Boku ni Dekiru Koto o}} *007: よう?|Fuku Kiyō?}} Extra Pages Volume 1 Table of Contents.png|Table of contents. Prototype Izuku, Katsuki, Ochaco, and All Might designs.png|Izuku, Katsuki, Ochaco and All Might's preliminary designs. All Might Volume 1 Profile.png|All Might's profile. Izuku Volume 1 Profile.png|Izuku Midoriya's profile. Katsuki Volume 1 Profile.png|Katsuki Bakugo's profile. Ochaco Volume 1 Profile.png|Ochaco Uraraka's profile. Tenya Volume 1 Profile.png|Tenya Iida's profile. Profile Shota Aizawa.png|Shota Aizawa's profile. Volume 1 Afterword.png|Afterword thanking the reader for getting volume 1. Assistants Image v1.png|Horikoshi's assistants. Volume 1 Spine and Author's Comment.png|Spine and author's comment. Volume 1 Next Volume Quote.png|Next volume quote. Afterword Next Volume Quote Trivia *This volume has the least number of chapters, at 7, although Chapter 1 is 52 pages long. *This and Volume 2 are the only volumes where the next volume quote and the volume summary are not narrated by the character featured on the spine. In Volume 1, the character featured on the spine is Izuku, but All Might narrates the summaries, and in Volume 2, All Might is featured on the spine, but Izuku narrates the summaries. *The next volume quote from the point of view of the character feature on the spine is removed from the official release by Viz Media. The volume summary is also replaced by a generic summary of the series. Site Navigation it:Volume 1 pl:Tom 1 es:Volumen 1 Category:Volumes Category:Media